immortalpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Coldwater Swamps
"Don't go into the swamp" (Chapter heading on swamps in "The traveler's guide to Soi") "So you went into the swamp, that was a mistake" ''(Second page heading on swamps) '''Cold Water swamps', Frozen Wetlands or Frost Swamps, are the swamps located on Soi, but most prominent examples are on the borders of the Broken Kingdom and Ashed Confederacy. The wetlands of Soi tend to be near the northern coastline and directly in the path of both northern winds and warm oceanic currents, leading to swamps that typically have warm waters but very cold wind chill factors. The Swamps are are home to enormous amounts of biodiversity, most of it which is dangerous or outright hostile to outside life. The wetlands are home to a unique species of Ab human. Flora and Fauna "Frozen wetlands are full of interesting and rare creatures. All of which are fully capable of and eager to kill you" (On wetland species in "The traveler's guide to Soi") Noteworthy flora and fauna Scale Maws-''' Sometimes called "long leg gators" These are armored reptilian creatures roughly on average 5-8 feet in length and standing around 5-6 feet tall. They hunt in packs and can swim as swiftly as they run. They have natural camouflage 'Water dragons-' Sometimes called "Gators" by the locals these creatures are massive armored but short legged reptilian creatures that range wildly between 5 and 30 feet in length, sometimes getting much larger if some local legends are to be believed. The gators cannot chase on land but are incredibly fast swimmers. They are primarily ambush predators, waiting for their prey to drink from the waters edge before lunging. They have excellent natural camouflage. '''Sawnose sharks Flat freshwater sharks with a unique long "nose" structure covered in saw like teeth. They wait at the bottom of the water until something comes near them, in which they rapidly thrash their nose, often disabling their prey before eating it. BrineTrunks- A common species of enormous canopy trees that cover the Coldwater swamps. Their leaves can be squeezed for fresh water, their sap has halluciongenic properties and is known to be refined by the Swamp Lurkers for alcoholic beverages and other recreational drugs. WalkRoots- A very common tree species that spreads out with above ground root systems sturdy enough to function as foundation planks for man made structures. Many Lurker towns are built directly on top of the living roots. Drainers- vicious flying insects that drain the blood of those they bite by way of a needle like mouth. They can grow as large as small birds and come in swarms. Toesnappers-''' Large bottom feeding crabs that can grow nearly a meter across at the largest. Stepping on one will cause them to attack whatever is on top of them. Natural resources "There are an abundant amount of useful plants and animals that live in this region for the knowledge and skill to harvest them, if only they didn't all fight back" (Ranger's account on harvesting the swamp) People "Don't worry about finding them, they already know you are there" (The traveler's guide on the swamp folk) Notable Swamps 'Coldwater swamp Majora ' 'Northern Marsh ' '''Cat's eye Swamp Category:Soi Category:Locations